It's Not Over
by Rain2009
Summary: Rogue finds out that she is pregnant and she knows that Pyro is the father. But he left for the brotherhood, before she told him. How will Pyro react when he goes to find Rogue? Ryro Really long Oneshot


TITLE: It's Not Over

**TITLE:** It's Not Over

**CHAPTER:** 1

**FANDOM:** X-Men: The Movie

(Mainly After X3, some from X2 and X3)

**RATING:** M (just to be on the safe side...)

**WARNINGS:** DEFINANTLY spoilers! There's also some Language, but not until later on…

**PAIRING:** Rogue/Pyro

**SUMMARY:** Rogue finds out that she is pregnant and she knows that Pyro is the father. But he left for The Brotherhood, before she told him. How will Pyro react when he goes to find Rogue?

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So, I decided to write this after watching this video on Youtube. It starts off with flashbacks from X2, during Strikers attack but takes place eight years after X3. For ridiculously obvious reasons, IT IS Pyro/Rogue. I could, however, maybe write a sequel to this one if people want me to. If not, then no biggie.

Hugs to Carol for reading this thing for me before I published it!

**DISCLAIMER:** a well, beloved fan approaches. "Excuse me, do you own any part of the Marvel series?" I scoff. "Dude, as if! If I did, wouldn't this be in a comic book, rather than a fanfiction?" lol. A little humor…I'm not that big of an ass in real life.lol but seriously, this is purely for your entertainment…

Anna Marie D'Ancanto had _never_ been this late. She was seven days late to be precise. She and John had spent one, wonderful night together. He was the only person, human and mutant alike, she was able to touch. Rogue figured it was because he treated her like an _actual_ human being. One secret kiss, lead to a make-out session, then awkward groping, before finally passionate, lustful sex.

_Oh God, please, let it be negative...let it be negative...let it be negative..._

Her mental chant to herself was doing nothing to calm her nerves. She had cheated on Bobby, and it was something she felt so horrible about, that she left him within a matter of days.

He still didn't know about her and John's secret relationship.

Rogue carefully opened her eyes, and looked down, staring at the plastic sticks in her hand. She didn't say anything, just sat there, staring at the results.

How could she be pregnant? There was no way that she was pregnant. It just wasn't happening. It couldn't. They had used _protection_. Before she realized it, tears were streaming down her cheeks. With her head buried between her knees, she wept till her eyes hurt and her cheeks were sore from the salty liquid. She had to tell John, but how? What would he do? How would he react? There were too many questions with too many answers. Before long, she had fallen asleep inside the tub, only to be awoken by Syrin.

* * *

An hour. That was how long the three teens sat inside the X-Jet. Not long after the X-Men had left, John pulled his lighter out of his pants, pacing uneasily around the Jet, repeatedly clicking his lighter open and closed, before he sat in his chair, when John finally got sick of waiting, his lighter, which he had been fidgeting with, flicked closed.

"That's it." Rogue and Bobby, who were sitting next to each other at the front of the Jet, silent, watched him. He reached between them to the Jet's operating panel, and pressed the button to lower the ramp.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked, standing hurriedly, Rogue following. John pulled a jacket off the back of a random chair.

"I'm sick of this kids' table shit. I'm going in there." He looked at the loading ramp as he swung the jacket on.

"John, they told us to _stay here_," she said. John turned, to look her in the eye, pulling adjusting the jacket.

"You always do as you're told?" he asked. He saw something in Rogue's eyes, like as if she had something to tell him. But just as quickly it had arrived, it was gone. Shoving his hands into the pockets, he jogged down the steps.

* * *

f

That was the last time she had ever saw _John_, the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. She had heard about what happened at Alcatraz, from Bobby. He had known by that time that Rogue was caring his baby…he was the only one who _did_ know besides Xavier. He struggled under Pyro's weight, but somehow managed to carry him off of, and away from the island.

"Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, Zach." Rogue said as the heavy-lidded eight-year-old slumped at the table. She rubbed his back and dropped a kiss on his head. His full name was Zachary John D'Ancanto. When she was questioned about the middle name, she said that it belonged to her grandfather who died in the Vietnam War, and she wanted to honor him by using his middle name. There really weren't any further questions after that.

Zach blinked up at his mother, his gorgeous Honey eyes so full of fire, round and trusting.

_So much like his fathers_. "What's for breakfast?" he asked sitting up, his dishwater blond hair was messy, but was just barely too long to stick up anywhere.

"Toast, scrambled eggs, and you're favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

"I'll pour juice." Zach offered, and his mother's heart swelled. He was a sweet, sweet kid.

He walked over to the fridge, and opened it. Standing on his tip toes, he managed to grab hold of the Sunny Delight.

"Is orange okay?"

"That's fine sweetie."

The boy flashed her, his million dollar crooked smile as he walked over to the table set for four. Once each glass was filled with a quarter ways left from the top, he set the jug in the center of the oak table. Over the years, more and more of Pyro came out in him.

"UNCLE BOBBY!" Zach's voice rang through the kitchen as the lithe, tinny body sprinted for the Iceman.

Bobby swept the little boy up in his arms, swinging him around before setting him on top of the island.

"I've got something for you." Zach's face lit up. "But you've got to close your eyes." Eyelids fell over Honey orbs. "Now hold out your hands." Tinny eight-year-old hands flew out palms up. Bobby pulled out a silver dollar, and held it in between his hands, encasing it in ice. Removing his hands, Bobby blew on both sides placing the texture of the coin on it before setting it in little hands.

"Whoa!" Zach said like it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, when he opened his eyes. It was child's play compared to what Bobby could do, but that didn't stop Zach from throwing his arms around his shoulders. "Thank you!"

Bobby set the little boy on the floor, ruffling his already messy hair. "Don't mention it."

Logan strolled into the kitchen and was, too, met with a yell of his name and a bear hug fro Rogue's little boy. "Hey there kiddo! Were you good for your mother while we were gone?"

Zach's smile grew wide. "Yup! And I even took care of her, just like you told me to!"

"That's what I like to hear. Now go wash your hands, I think your mother's just about done with breakfast."

Rogue smiled. I was sweet how Logan's tough; I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone-else attitude always seemed to fade away when that little boy entered the room, turning the gruff, strong man into a gigantic teddy bear with claws.

Bobby popped his neck, before taking a seat at the table, the faint sound of tinny feet running towards the bathroom.

"Rough mission?" Rogue asked, as she began to place the food on the table.

"You have no idea."

Rogue had gotten pregnant at the age of 16 and had given birth when she was 17. The Professor was kind enough to offer Marie her own room when he sensed the small being inside her womb. She was content, sharing a room with her baby, but got the surprise of her life on her 18th birthday, when Xavier had added a separate wing onto the mansion, giving Rogue and Zach there own 2 bed 2 bath villa. As Rogue stood there, she couldn't help but wonder what John was doing at that precise moment, and if he missed her too…

* * *

The last thing John remembered was a blinding white light, before total darkness. The faint sound of sirens grew louder and became clearer by the second. Wincing in pain, he opened his eyes, fresh blood flowing into his dishwater blond hair.

"Fuck." He groaned as he felt the blood trickle. He looked around, realizing that the only reason why he had survived was because he wore his seatbelt. His neck felt as if it had nearly been decapitated by it, though at least he didn't go flying through the windshield like Bradley.

He could remember the squealing of the tires as he hit the breaks.

Then the hammer like sound as the Mazda made contact with the 18 wheeler. The next thing he remembered was the sensation like as if he was on a rollercoaster followed by the sound of nails on a chalkboard magnified by 1000.

He reached his hand up, and tried to unlatch the belt, but it wouldn't budge. He figured as much considering he was suspended in midair, all his weight against the restraint. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he pulled out his silver Zippo with the features of a shark's head painted at the top. He used his fire manipulation ability, to burn through the belt fabric, dropping onto the ceiling with a painful thud. It was tough getting out of the car considering the roof was almost completely smashed, but he managed it.

Thankful his leg weren't hurt, he ran straight into the woods, a place he knew he could escape the police. About three months ago, he had taken all he could take from The Brotherhood, and decided to leave. Over time he had begun to realize that the Magneto was going about mutant rights was completely wrong. He man wouldn't listen to Pyro at all and he slowly started to support Xavier's cause. It would be only a matter of time before The Brotherhood would discover his defect back to Xavier.

Though, getting into a car wreck wasn't part of the plan.

Blood dripped into his eyes, through locks of hair. Reaching a hand up, he felt the inch long cut above his eye brow. It didn't feel deep, but there was no way to know for sure.

He reached a small stretch of road. There were lights ahead. Not very many, but lights meant buildings. That was good. He could find a truck stop motel, where he could doctor his wound.

Now it was growing darker, and for the first time in a long time, he was the tiniest bit relieved to find a place inhabited by _humans_. He was hungry, and tired.

He was glad he had finally reached a town. He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his brown, leather jacket, and continued forging his way toward the lights.

* * *

John walked into the truck stop, just as the atmosphere became a caramel sunset covered sky. A large, rectangular sign caught his eye; he turned to look at it. It was rusted, and banging against the building it was bolted to, but in faded red letters it clearly read 'Diner'.

He climbed up the three steps off the rain-covered road, and pulled open the wooden door the bell above the door chiming. A few people looked up from their tables. John silently crossed the dirty, wooden-slatted floor and sat on a stool at the bar.

The bartender, in a red and blue lumberjack shirt, stopped in front of him. Reaching into his back pocket, the newcomer pulled a ten from his wallet, and placed it on the bar.

"I'll have a burger and a beer." He stated. "And a first aid kit if you've got one handy."

The bartender punched the cost into the cash register, and the drawer popped open with a ding. He handed him the change, and he put her money back into his wallet. The bartender pulled out a small, case with a red cross engraved on it.

John thanked him, and walked into the bathroom at the back of the diner. It wasn't too sanitary looking, but it would have to do, as he opened the first aid supplies.

He pulled the box open and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol, and dabbed some clear liquid unto a cotton ball.

"Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed as the cotton ball made contact with his wound. Gritting his teeth, he continued to clean it. The cut was deep, but there wasn't any _real_ need for the good old needle and threat, so he pulled out two of the butterfly stitches from the red case, and placed both over the cut, fastening the two flaps of skin together.

When he was satisfied with his handy work, he took out a bottle of the alcohol and some more of the butterflies, and placed them inside the pockets of his coat before washing up and returning to the bar.

The bar was now, nearly empty. The only noises came from a heavy man snoring on a bench in the back of the diner, and from the television fastened in the corner. It was tuned to the global news channel, where a female anchor was reporting on the topic of mutant registration. The subject seemed to be on the news all the time since the Ellis Island incident.

A small bell rang before John had a chance to think more on the subject, and the bartender went around back, and came back five minutes later, placing the plate and another bottle in front of him.

* * *

Later that night, John lied on the bed inside the cheep motel room he had rented for the night. Sixty dollars hadn't gone far, yet that was okay. Money was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

In his hand, he held an old crinkled photograph of, Rogue and himself. It was taken not that long after the Liberty Island incident. John had Rogue on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck, careful not to make any skin-to-skin contact.

He missed her so much, it was almost unbearable. With his other hand, he got out his well loved Zippo and flicked it open and closed in a way that he found so comforting, the soft _click, click, click_ of it was soothing.

_She was the only one who never really minded this… I wonder how she's been doing._ Various thoughts and memories of Rogue continued to pass through his head.

_Oh, God Rogue if you only knew how I felt how much it broke my heart to leave you behind on that Jet._

Eventually the sound of the lighter clicking grew faint as John drifted to sleep.

* * *

_John_ That name rang inside her head almost constantly. She missed him terribly. Rogue smiled slightly as she remembered there first kiss… John had been freaking out every time Bobby and she began to get closer, and finally Rogue had had enough of it, and decided to confront him, after one of his episodes of making a comment about them and walking off. She found him in the Rec room, and grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him into her room.

_"What the fuck is your problem John?" she screamed, slamming the door shut. "When ever I even grab Bobby's hand, you get all protective and freak out!"_

_John started pacing in front of the bed, running his hands through his hair. He sighed loudly, stopping directly in front of her. "I'm… I'm sorry, Rogue." She arched an eyebrow._

_"You said that last time," she said flatly, clearly unimpressed. "I want an answer this time!"_

_He scrubbed a hand through his hair, pulled his lighter out of his pants, and started flipping it open and closed. "It's just… when Bobby… guys… I dunno, Rogue!" he said, leaning against a wall._

_"Well? I'm waiting!"_

_"It's nothing." John sighed. He looked so distressed and defeated._

_"Don't lie to me John."_

_"Why would I lie to you? It's nothing."_

_"Why would you lie to me? Umm, I don't know, maybe because you are."_

_His eyes narrowed as his blood boiled, he wanted to yell at her, forget that damn face that invaded his dreams so much._

_"You make me so mad sometimes I just want to…" He had said trying to get the words out but could only make angry hand gestures._

_"Want to what?" she had started egging him on now like she wanted him to start something._

_He started to walk towards her with a quick deliberate pace and caught her face in his hands, before capturing her lips in his._

"Hello, earth to Rogue?" Logan's hand waved in front of her eyes, snapping her from her thoughts. "You okay kid?"

"Hu? Yeah I'm fine." She asked, as she took a bite of her Cherry Garcia.

"You're eating ice-cream at 2:00 in the morning. Something's bothering you."

She shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Logan nodded, and took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. They sat in silence for a while, before Logan broke the silence.

"You're thinking about him again." she looked up at him, her brown eyes blazing. "It's been eight years, Marie. If the father didn't care then, I doubt he cares now."

Rogue chuckled once, but the words that slipped out were there before she could stop them. "That's just the thing Logan. He _didn't_ know…I can't help but wonder if he would have stayed if he'd known."

Logan shrugged, and took another swig, finishing the soda. It was also another thing that was odd. Ever since Zach was bourn, he had cut back on beer, and picked up the good old caffeine vice. He tossed the glass bottle into the recycle bin with expert aim. "Just don't stay up too late." Then he walked around the corner.

* * *

"Mommy?" it was a sound that not even Wolverine's sensitive hearing would have picked up, but because of her enhanced motherly senses, Rogue managed to hear it.

"What is it baby?" she asked in return, sitting up in bed. She knew that it was a stupid question, immediately following. The sound of rain, pattering against her window was indication enough that it had been the thunder.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Was it the thunder?"

Zach nodded, as Rogue pulled down the coverers on the other side of the queen-sized bed. "Come on."

The little boy ran over to that side of the bed, and crawled in, as Rogue covered the two of them up. Zach faced her, his eyes closed. She reached up, and brushed a lock of beautiful dishwater blond hair out of his eyes.

"Mom?"

"What sweetie?" she asked, still playing with his hair.

Honey eyes opened, and looked into her brown. "Do I look like him?" He asked, as he heart skipped a beat, she didn't need it voiced who he was talking about. "Dad, I mean."

Rogue smiled, despite herself. She didn't really expect this kind of question to come up so fast. She thought she would have _years_ to prepare for this kind of question. "Yes, honey, you do."

"Well, how much?"

Rouge rested her head in her hand, propped up by her elbow. "Well, for one thing, you've defiantly got his golden, honey eyes." She moved the same lock of hair out of his eyes again. "The same _exact_ hair color, and who knows? Maybe you'll get his gift one day."

"What was it?" he asked with the innocence that only a child could have.

"He could manipulate fire."

There's a long pause, during which she could only simply lay there. Finally the silence is broken, and Rogue could almost guess the next question before it slips through the pink lips.

"Mom?" He whispered, glancing up and right at the precise moment, her heart shattered. "Does he know about me?"

Rogue swallowed repeatedly, but no matter how hard she swallowed the heavy lump still remained, so she relied on gathering up enough courage to look him in the eyes, and deliver the hardest news she probably would ever have to.

"No, honey, he doesn't."

* * *

John stood at the gates to the ground of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It had been a month since the car crash, and he was _finally_ at his destination. The forest was still in the crisp night air. Crickets chirped cheerily and a night owl hooted in mid flight. The moonlight bathed every, brick, rock and blade of grass that visible to its splendor.

He looked up at the building that reminded him so much of a castle. He'd forgotten how beautiful it looked, projected in the moonlight glow. He couldn't help but chuckle at all the memories Rogue and he had shared, sneaking around the grounds _long_ after curfew.

He placed a hand on the iron rod fence, and gave it a gentle push. It was locked, of course, but it was worth a shot. Pyro shook his head at himself. Who did he think he was kidding? With the school's security system and Logan's strong senses, what point was there to even _attempting_ to get onto the grounds?

Moving to the side, he gripped the ivy, and began to climb the brick barrier, landing soundlessly in the grass on the other side.

_Snikt_

_Fuck_. John thought as he turned slowly, hands raised. "I don't want any trouble."

"I know," Logan growled. The first thing he saw was the glint of the adamantium claws in the moonlight before the burly man stepped out of the shadows. "Wheels knew you where coming back _long_ ago. He decided to wake me up to be the greeting party."

"So, what are you going to do with me now?" he questioned, as Wolverine stepped forward.

"Professor wants to see you."

As they entered the mansion, they passed on of the Rec rooms. The same one Rogue found him in, playing foosball right before they shared there first kiss. A light was on, and as he passed, he caught a glimpse of Rogue.

She was curled up on the couch.

His heart stopped beating, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the figure of Rogue. She was curled up next to the lamp, one of her favorite books, Resident Evil: Extinction, the novelization of the movie in her hands. She didn't look up, from her book as he passed in mealy a moment.

But that moment of his eyes gazing upon the one he loved would be forever burned into his retinas.

* * *

John was trying his hardest, _not_ to throw Xavier out of his mind, as he scanned it for any possibility of him being a double agent. Every memory he'd _ever_ had flashed from under closed eyelids. He knew the professor could tell how hard he was trying, as the other conscious wrapped itself around John's, and filtered through it as quickly as possible. Suddenly, his mind felt free of the weighted restraint.

"John?" Pyro opened his eyes, and sat up slowly, fighting off the dizziness.They sat in his office, void of all but one light, which came from a small silver desk lamp. John sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs. Xavier's chair was directly in front of John.

"I'd be proud to have you back as one of my pupils. Your powers have fgrown considerably, as well as your physical strength." Startled by the headmaster's words, the young man's head jerked up. "But there is still a lot you and I have to go over."

"Like what, exactly?" John asked, eyeing him carefully.

"Like, the way you tend to let your powers get the best of you whilst you're manipulating." John nodded. He had been trying to get that under control while he was still with Magneto, now that he was back at school, maybe, just maybe he could learn to _control_ his power instead of it being the other way around.

"Now, why don't you go and get some sleep hu? Tomorrows going to be a big day for you." Xavier said with a wink and a knowing smile.

John never could quite figure the old man out, but nodded just the same, before the 25 year old slumped off to the room the headmaster had given him.

* * *

John sat on his favorite place, the windowsill of his bedroom, his knees drawn up to his chest, his chin resting upon them. His honey-colored eyes looked out over the grounds. How long he had sat there, he didn't know. From his vantage point, he could see a female figure walking towards, the bench in the corner.

Book in hand.

Instantly he knew who it was. Swinging his legs around, he leaped off of the window seal, before charging towards the door. He ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Inside he felt like a kid at Christmas, his adrenaline running on high. Upon rounding the corner, into the kitchen, he darted out the back, sliding glass door.

Without hesitation, he knew _exactly_ where he was going, as if he hadn't been gone for eight years. The bench was straight ahead now, and Rogue was still too caught up in her book to take any notice yet.

"Mom!" Suddenly a little boy sprinted up to her, hopping onto the empty place next to her, and started rambling on about something incoherent, to his ears, for out of nowhere, Bobby walked up, and sat on the arm rest.

The one right next to Rogue.

In that one, single second; John's world came to a screeching halt before shattering, shards of it cutting at his heart. At that approximate moment, Rogue looked up, and met his eyes…

* * *

_JOHN?_ Was the first thought that ran through her mind, when she looked into his honey-combed eyes. He was there. It took all of her effort not to scream.

He looked so different since the last time she had seen him. His dishwater blond hair fell into his eyes; much like her sons did, though his went further. His face was ruggedly handsome, with the newly sported five o'clock shadow.

Loose, baggy black dickies hung from his hips, with boots that made him look taller and more menacing. He wore a black Puddle of Mudd shirt, with his brown, leather jacket on his shoulders. He looked more intimidating; more rebellious. But when she looked into his hazel eyes all she saw was kindness, and maturity. They were soft and big as he watched her calm herself down.

"John?" She simply asked, getting to her feet. He didn't respond, he wouldn't have known what to say anyway. He just stood with his arms limply at his sides, eyes widened as if he were a dear in the head lights.

John looked at her, taking her in. She had grown taller and developed in all the right places, she was no longer the naive little southern girl she used to be in fact she lost most of her accent, he noticed. He could also tell that she had been in the danger room and worked out regularly, judging by her figure. He guessed Rogue wasn't a weakling by any means and could kick most of the boy's asses in a fight. But the one thing he had taken notice of, was that she was in a white tank top.

And no gloves.

John swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. The next thing that came to mind was run.

And run he did.

He kept running until his lungs screamed in protest, but he forced his body on, as he entered the woods on the grounds, leaping over fallen trees and logs.

His legs kept pumping, as his feet smashed into the soft leaves. Finally, Pyro stopped running when he reached the Shore of Breakstone Lake.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair, pulled his lighter out of his pants, and started flipping it open and closed, listening to its comforting, rhythmic click, click, click. _Bobby and rogue? How could this happen?_ He though to himself irritably. _She _knew_ how much I loved her…he was my best friend_. The more he paced, the more pissed off he became and the more he wanted to _hurt_ Bobby. Not necessarily kill him, but make him feel the same amount of pain he did. Flicking his lighter shut, he walked off, back towards the mansion, in search of Iceman.

* * *

It didn't take long before John found Bobby. The Iceman walked right in front of him, as he hid in the shadows.

"Hey, Ice dick!" Pyro called, and Bobby turned to face him.

Pyro walked slowly out of the shadows and in front of Bobby. He could _see _the fires of anger and redemption in his eyes. No words were exchanged. John had his lighter open and in seconds held a flame in his palm, and whipped it at him in a long stream. Bobby quickly created enough ice, and met the fire right in the middle of the space between the two of them.

Just like all those years ago.

He tried as hard as he could to hold him off, but Pyro moved his arms to move the stream of fire and ice connecting the two of their powers, and it threw Bobby off. That gave Pyro the opportunity to overpower him. Bobby couldn't remain standing; just the massive force of Pyro's power over his as he stepped closer and closer forced Bobby to his knees.

"She was _mine!_" He bellowed, tears, sorrow, and pain all evident in his voice. Flames rushed down around Bobby, singeing the very edges of his shirt. It was all he could do to keep the greater part of him from being burned. "_Marie _was mine! And _you_! _You_ just had to_ fucking have her_ didn't you! After I left, you swooped in and _stole_ her as your own!" he added. "You've taken away _everything_ from me!"

That made Bobby angry. He felt ice creeping up over his skin, as he clenched his fist, his knuckles cracking, as his ice covered first came flying up.

_Crack!_

Johns head snapped to the other side, the flames ceasing, as he fell, nearly unconscious, to the ground. Bobby didn't say anything, as his body returned to it's normal state. He shook his head, as he walked off.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Rogue turned slowly, to face John, as he advanced upon her, in the empty library his pace swift. "How could you Marie? _I loved you_! Do you have _any_ idea how much of a _stab_ in the back this is for me? To _know _that the _love_ of my life went, running back to Bobby, after I left? _Do you?!_"

"How _could ah?_" Rogue snapped with fury, her southern accent now apparent. "_How could _ya_ John Allerdyce assume ah would cheat on ya? _Ah, haven't been with another man _since_ ya!"

"Then how in the _hell_ do you explain _that boy_?"

"BECAUSE HE'S YA'RES!" Rogue shouted, so loud, she swore she shook the whole mansion. "He's Ya'res John! Bobby is only a friend! That's all he's ever been since ah broke up with him!"

At that moment Rogue turned, and caught Zachary's eye, as he stood in the doorway. John followed her gaze to their son, who was clearly scared from seeing them fight.

_Fuck_ she cursed to herself, as she scooped up her son, and began comforting him.

John stood there stunned, his heart nearly stopping. _Mine?_ He swallowed hard, and gently reached out his hand. "I-I'm sorry…"

Rogue roughly slapped it away. "Ah don' _wan'_ ya're _fucking_ apology! Ah don' wan' _anything_ ta do with ya! Jus leaveus _alone_!" she turned on her heal, and ran through the mansion.

Away from _him _as John collapsed to the floor.

* * *

John sat down on his bed, too stunned to do much else, he got out his well loved Zippo and flicked it open and closed in a way that he found so comforting, the soft repetitive clicks of it was soothing and had long ago become a bit of an unconscious habit. Various thoughts and memories of Rogue continued to pass through his head.

_My _son? He thought to himself, placing his head in his hands. "God DAMNIT John! This is _your entire_ fault!" Pyro said aloud, throwing his lighter into a pile of unwashed clothes. It had only been 15 minuets since the argument; most of witch John spent on the floor, tiring to catch his breath. He managed to bring it back, but the shock was so bad.

He repressed all the urges to walk up to Rogue's room, to scream and yell at her for not telling him sooner, to place blame, to deny it his and walk away with no thoughts of regret...

No, he couldn't do any of that. There was _no _denying that that kid was his. It was his _own _fault that he had never seen him before. It was _his_ fault that he walked off of the Jet in search of Magneto.

Never before had John _ever _felt so shocked, scared and completely lost, all at the same time. He hated being this vulnerable.

_Fuck._

That was all the anger he allowed himself. He didn't want to be _that_ guy, the guy who got someone pregnant, and then wanted none of the responsibilities of it.

He _wanted _to be a father.

* * *

Rogue woke up early the next morning. After calming her son down the night before, he fell asleep in her arms. Getting up, she walked to Zach's room, and quietly opened the door.

His room was a crimson color with various posters of his favorite comic book characters lining the wall. It was surprisingly clean, compared to how his father kept his room.

On the bed, snuggled up next to his favorite, wolf stuffed animal, his dishwater blond hair tussled, laid their son.

_He's our son_. She thought to herself, as she smiled. He even slept like he did, on his belly, head turned to the side.

"**Go to him. Don't worry about Zach, I'll send Logan to keep an eye on him.**" she was about to protest, when Xavier interrupted her. "**Just go. You and I **_**both**_** know how much you've missed him, and that you'd give anything to start over. Here's your chance. Meet him at the bench.**"

Rogue did as she was instructed, and went to the bench that was near the garden, and waited. She kept looking towards the mansion's back door, expecting them to open.

"Hey…" The silky voice that drove Rogue crazy was soft, strange…weak and trembling. She whirled on the voice that came from behind her. He looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before. His dark red shirt was wrinkled, as if he'd slept in it the night before, hands dug deep into his pockets. "Is this seat taken?" he asked, nodding to the empty spot of bench next to her.

Shaking her head, he sat down, wiping his clearly sweaty hands on his faded, blue jeans. Clearing his throat, he turned his head in her direction. "The professor said that you wanted to see me?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. Rogue closed her eyes to try and clear her head; that was running a mile and minute it seemed.

"I-I'm sorry Rogue." She felt her body melt at his gentle, voice, so full of concern. He was the first one who had ever called her Rogue, and she didn't make it sound so lonely. Without warning tears began streaming down her face.

John panicked, and before he really thought about what he was doing; he took her face in his hands. "Everything's going to work out." She opened her eyes too look at him as he clumsily wiped her tear stained cheeks. "You're the one I love"

"I know." She whispered, barely audible.

He leaned his face towards hers and he felt the heat of her breath against his. After a few lingering moments his soft lips grazed against hers. His strong hands snaked their way up her neck and wrapped itself in her soft brown hair. The kiss was tentative, and chaste.

Then, he pulled away. They stared at each other for close to a minute, both of them remembering what they once had with one another as the old flame rekindled.

"John…I-I want to start over. Please, I can't lose you again." she whispered, as she moved her slender fingers up to his rough and warm face.

"And you won't," He whispered gently as his mouth turned up in his usual trademark smirk. "You're stuck with me now."

She chuckled at the sudden appearance of the old John. She moved her hands down his biceps, up his forearms until hers covered his.

"Does he have a name?"

She smiled. It was a rare thing that John was so nervous, and insecure. "Zachary John D'Ancanto."

* * *

**6 Months Later**

Rogue and Zach sat on the comfy couch in there family room, John in between them, and everyone's favorite green ogre on the TV, the Shrek karaoke version of "Now I'm a believer" playing through the speakers. Zach's breathing has become labored and even, John knew that he had been clocked out for about 15 minutes already.

"Rogue," he nudged the woman who was cuddled comfortably next to him, before gesturing to there son. "Look." His right arm was around him petting his hair, his small frame snuggled into his side.

Her face softened, as she looked at the two. Zach had wanted a dad more than anyone knew, more than he ever let on, and had clicked with John instantly, very little questions asked. "I think it's someone's bed time."

John chuckled, and in one swift motion cradled his son in his strong arms, Rogue turning the TV and surround sound off as John carried him to his room. "You wanna get the bed?" John whispered, as Rogue pulled the covers down. He laid the small body in the bed, before Rogue covered him up. He lent down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Gently petting his hair, he whispered softly. "Good night buddy, I love you."

While Rogue was giving him her good night and kiss, John plugged in his nightlight before the two of them entered the hall, closing the door to where only a crack was there.

John never knew it was possible to love two people so much. He mused over the thought, as he gave Rogue a hug placing a kiss on her lips. "Sleep well." He then walked towards the living room, and pulled out the daybed, placing his pillows and comforter on it before walking into the kitchen to make himself a late night sandwich.

He walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out the crusted roll, and split it length wise, then cut it in half, placing the rest back where he found it, before walking over to the fridge. He pulled out bologna, honey turkey, Swiss cheese, tomato, lettuce, mustered and mayonnaise, placing each one on the bread before returning hem back to the places where he found them.

He turned off the kitchen light, expecting the pitch-blackness to follow, but was surprised to see the light from the television flickering. He didn't remember turning the television on, but shrugged it off with a bite of his sandwich, strolling into the living room. Rogue lying on his bed, eyes glued to the screen.

"Who said you could come in here and watch…" his voice trailed, as he looked to the screen, analyzing the movie. It was an abandoned stretch of desert highway, with a convoy carrying five soldiers. "Some bloody, gory slasher flick called the Hills Have eyes 2?"

"Well, this is my house John." Rogue replied, matching his smirk with one of her own.

"Last time I checked, this was Xavier's place. He was just kind enough to give you your own wing."

"Kiss my ass!" She said tossing one of his two pillows at his head. He grabbed it out of mid flight, laughing. Rogue shook her head, and returned to the movie. When he was sure it was safe, he jumped onto the daybed.

"I've already seen this," he said. He pointed to the screen. "So, what happens next-"

"Shut up!" she said loudly, punching him in the side. "You may have seen it, but _I _haven't!"

* * *

About an hour into the movie, Rogue's head was resting on John's chest which was slowly rising and falling with each breath, her arms clutching his body. He, in turn, was on his back, stretched over the entire daybed, one arm under his head, the other around her shoulders.

He chuckled softly when she gasped and covered her eyes, watching from in between her fingers as a hand of the "creatures" reached out, and grabbed one of the remaining army guys repelling off of a rocky cliff wall.

A devilish smiled appeared on his face. At that particular moment, he grabbed her roughly, "rah!" Screaming, she jumped about three feet into the air, whirling on him.

"Whoa, hey!" John yelled, raising a hand to block the fury of punches coming at him.

"You're such an Ass!" Rogue straddled him, savagely beating him with the first thing she laid her hands upon.

"Just chill out, chicken shit," he grinned, thankful that it was a pillow she was drubbing him with and not a book. He suddenly grabbed her waist, and surprised her by suddenly turning them both over until he's lying on top. He moved his hands to her sides, tickling her worst spot.

"Stop it!" she said gasping in between breaths.

"Stop what?" John mocked laughing at her squirming and giggling beneath him.  
"John!" She shrieked between laughs, "Stop it! I can't breathe!"

Pyro laughed, as she began slapping at his shoulders. "Ouch," he whined playfully. He sat up and shook his head at her, lacing there fingers. He shifted closer, he said, leaning down. His soft lips grazed over hers, placing a soft kiss on them. Opening her mouth, she captures his lower lip between her teeth and gently bites. John chuckled at her reaction. The next kiss was needier, fiercer, their tongues dueling for supremacy.

John broke away from the kiss, to meet Rogue's neck gently nuzzling it as his tongue darted out to taste her flesh; he moved towards her ear and nibbled on the earlobe affectionately, Rogue shuddering in pleasure. His hands skimmed from her shoulder down her bare arm to her hip. He slipped off her long nightgown sending it sailing across the room.

"God, you're beautiful," She sighed as he claimed her lips once more. His hands moved down to her thigh and took off her thong.

Rogue reached down, sliding her hands through the hole in the front of his pajama pants and slipped him out through it. She stroked him, her long fingers quickly hardening him and bringing him to a panting edge working magic over his impressive erection. He held himself over her, arms straining to keep him up. His face was twisted with pleasured agony, and he thrust into her hand a few times before suddenly stopping her.

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice husky but searching, much like it was eight years ago.

She nodded. "I'm sure," she whispered. He nodded, reaching past to the end table pulling out a foil package and dropped it on her stomach. "You're a little over dressed." she laughed softly, removing his thin, white tee-shirt, before removing his pants.

He tore open the condom with his teeth, sheathing himself, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She leaned back, her hair splaying out around the pillow.

Rogue parted her thighs, bending her knees to cradle him between, her eyes fluttering as he rubbed his length against her heat. Reaching down between the two of them, John gently slipped inside of her, tearing a gasp from Marie.

She was so tight around him. it was clear that it was only her second time, but it might as well had been her first again. "Are you okay?" he asked, frozen in place.

"I-I'm fine, keep going." He went up to the tip and slid back in a bit slower a series of long, sure stroked that had them both panting. He looked down at her, her beautiful brown hair shimmering in a patch of moon light, her face softened by passion. Inch by inch he increased his pace, as Rogue let out a moan, as she wrapped her legs around him, eager for more. She clutched his back, digging her fingers into his muscles, relishing each harsh breath, every hard thrust.  
His mouth came down on hers as he pumped higher inside her. With a cry she burred her face against his shoulder screaming as the spasms took her.

"More, John…" she moaned, her head thrown back, neck arched.

He happily acquiesced. He drove into her harder, deeper, pace picking up. His chest rubbed against her sweat riddled body. Her legs tightened around him, heels digging into his lower back and thigh. Her hands gripped his shoulders, hips lifting to meet his every thrust. She panted his name over and over again, mewling and whining. John's grunts were barely held back, loud and thick. He called her name, whispered it against her skin.

With a cry of pure ecstasy, she came. He kept going as she lost her breath and arched up in pleasure. Her mouth wide open in a silent scream, eyes closed tightly, fingers flexing against his sweat soaked back.

"I-I'm gonna cum." He panted into her neck, as one of his hands fell to stroke her clit. He thrust once, twice, three times before he finished. Her name fell from his lips as his hips continued to jerk.

Her legs slowly fell from around him, laying wide and shaking noticeably. He lay inside her still, his forehead resting against hers. She stroked his sweaty hair with tired hands. They lay there awhile, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He watched as she stroked him into relaxation while he lay holding her tightly, leathered hands clutching her sides beneath her chest. After awhile, he wondered if perhaps they'd fallen asleep, but then he heard _his_ voice.

John slipped himself out and collapsed next to her, weak and spent. Immediately Rogue missed the feeling of being filled by him, as he moved to cuddle next to her, pulling the messy, scattered covers around them.

He watched, as Rogue's breathing slowed, while he played with her hair.

John sighed as he swallowed his pride. "I love you Rogue…more than life itself."

Her brown eyes opened, as she looked into his hazel eyes, so full of love, trust and honesty.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, she heard the click of his lighter, and the spark, before a soft, golden light emitted the room, as he took her hand in his free.

"John, what are you doing?"

A ring of fire floated onto her left hand. she was shocked as the fire didn't burn her, Pyro had perfect control over what he was doing, as the flames ceased, and in it's place a beautiful diamond ring.

Rogue was speechless, as she held it up, tears rolling down her face.

"What do you say? Will you marry me Rogue?"

"I'd be stupid if I said no." She sniffed as she kissed his wonderful mouth.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

John tossed a silver nerf football to his son, who caught it, and charged, towards his dad. Rogue watched from the swing, smiling at the sight of father and son. Pyro wrapped his arm around him, spinning, before falling to the ground.

"You broke my arm!" he laughed in the tone that all adults used with there kids when they were joking with them. "Have you been gaining weight?"

"No!" he shouted, hitting him with the football.

"Of course, you've been working out!" he said taking the ball, before hopping to his feet, Zach following behind. "Get over there!" he said nudging him with the ball. John looked over to Rogue, and smiled at one another. _This_ was how it was supposed to be. He loved his family more than his gift, and no matter what, nothing was going to take his family away from John.

_Ever_.


End file.
